Jailtime
by SabreDae
Summary: Oneshot of Connor's thoughts during 3x2 as he sits in a jail cell. Slight shipping between Abby and Connor as it mirrors the episode.


**A/N: I'm not entirely sure where this came from but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I'm not particularly happy with how it ends so tell me what you think and hit the review button.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jail-time<strong>

"I'm going to die in this cell," I complained loudly through the bars in the door. But the Copper just ignored me. "Just let me go. I wasn't trespassing!" _Come on, Connor, you need to think of something to get you out. _

Huffing, I sat back down on the seat, accidentally bashing my head on the concrete wall behind it.

"Ow." It was a half-hearted exclamation, but I closed my eyes and seriously thought about milking it for all it was worth before deciding that it _wasn't_ worth it because _Agent Cody Banks _would pay no attention.

_What I wouldn't give for some company! Abby! If Abby was here, this would be fun at least. She's going to kill you if she has to pay your bail, you realise? _My mental voice asked. It was bad enough that I already hadn't paid my last two months' rent.

"You know, I'm going to be out of this cell sooner than you think!" I called out to him, knowing he was still there.

"I don't think so, Sunshine," he replied in a London accent similar to my own, but he was no comrade, no mate; he was the enemy! _Well duh, Connor, that's because you're not from London! You're from Blackburn._

"I've got connections, me," I declared, getting back to my feet.

"And what are those then?"

"I can't tell you. Signed the Official Secrets Act, haven't I?"

He resumed ignoring me and strolled away down the corridor then back to my door.

"I know my rights!"

"Name them," he ordered.

_Damn! He's really called your bluff there, Connor. Think! Think, what rights are there? Phone call!_

"I get a phone call!"

"You get one minute," he said angrily as he unlocked the door of my cell and led me to the phone hanging on the wall.

I was just about to dial in Abby's mobile number when I remembered Jenny. She would be better at convincing the police to release me.

"Jenny?" I asked hopefully, sighing in relief when she answered.

"Connor, where are you?" She asked. "I told you to stay at the house."

"Yeah, about that…" I trailed off glancing around at the cold, grey stone surrounding me. "It's not a particularly homey place."

"What? Stop messing around and tell me where you are, Connor?" I could almost picture her face filled with annoyance as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Okay, don't get angry…I'm in jail."

"Hang tight, I'll get right on it."

"Than- Hey!" I yelled as DC Quinn disconnected my call before I could finish and hang up.

"What? You'd had your minute, now back in the cell."

_Great, now how long am I going to have to wait? _

My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch.

_This is where it ends for you, Connor? No hot girlfriend crying over your grave, no-one missing you when you're gone._

I knew I was being melodramatic but, in the absence of anything to do except count the cracks in the walls, I felt as though I had been in the cell for days.

_That's it, Connor! If you ever get out of here, you _are _asking Abby out! _

Before I knew it the door scraped open and I was free. As Jenny and I walked out to the car, I literally skipped. The fresh air and the sight of all the trees felt so good.

"Connor, what _are _you doing?" She asked, sounding amused, though she looked very embarrassed.

"I thought I was going to die in there, didn't I?"

She just shook her head and got into the car. We arrived back at the house where Abby was, but she wasn't outside like she was supposed to be. I opened the door and looked around, confused before running over the bridge and up the steps to the front door. Soon I was inside and sprinting up the stairs where Abby lay covered in leaves.

"Abby!" I shouted desperately.

Kneeling by her side, I shook her slightly until she roused, holding a hand to her head.

"Where am I?" She asked, sitting up.

I breathed a sigh of relief, completely forgetting about the promise I had made to myself whilst I was in jail. I never remembered in all the excitement with the camouflage creature and the shooting. But I _did_ have the last laugh when Jenny handed over her mobile phone to Danny Quinn, giving him an earful from the Minister.


End file.
